


Can We Fast-forward 'Til You Go Down on Me?

by bukkake_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, High School, High School AU, M/M, Smut, Spanking, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkake_howell/pseuds/bukkake_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school! phan AU in which Dan is horny in class and Phil sucks him off in the bathroom. Because I'm unique and i have original ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Fast-forward 'Til You Go Down on Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hola.  
> so i’ve managed to pull a thing out of my ass in the midst of the beginning of the school year.  
> i didn’t edit this/have anybody do it for me so there’s probably 9283423 mistakes.  
> the title is from new perspective by panic! at the disco. great song, highly recommend.

It's fifth hour literature and the class Dan Howell happens to be in is currently watching the most boring Shakespeare film adaptation in the history of the universe, no exaggeration. Does anybody older than a third grader find enjoyment in watching educational videos anymore? Are they just excuses for the teachers to leave the classroom the whole hour to fuck around doing whatever teachers do in their spare time? Who knows. The world's eighth wonder.   
It seems that nobody in the class is paying attention at the moment, who blames them? Everybody's either swapped desks to talk to their respective friend groups, hunched over a notebook, or wasting time on their phones.   
I bet you can guess of the three activities Dan Howell is engaging in.   
That's right; unsurprisingly, Dan is screwing around on his iPhone. Texting his boyfriend, to be specific.

To: Phil   
this class is so fucking boring

Dan taps the "send button" and watches as text delivers within seconds. Almost immediately, he sees that Phil has read the text, yet it seems that he's ignored him anyway as the three little dots he's expecting to be there are indeed not there. He decides to type another message a few minutes later.

To: Phil   
are u really that engrossed in trig

He sets his phone down on the desk, smirking when it softly vibrates against the wood.

From: Phil   
I'm trying to learn, mind you. Pay attention

Dan rolls his eyes with a smile, deciding the next best thing to do was to tease his boyfriend.

To: Phil   
but phiiiil im horny and bored

The answer comes almost immediately.

From: Phil   
What do you expect me to do about that? Calm down

Dan can tell Phil was trying to look annoyed in the text, but he gets the overwhelming suspicion that the black haired boy has a small blush spread across his face, that he's squirming in his seat.

To: Phil   
im thinking of you baby

The next text Dan receives throws him off a bit;

From: Phil   
meet me in the toilets next to the gym

He didn't actually expect Phil to go for it, he figured he'd just be blown off and playfully scolded on the way to the sixth hour gym class they share. Dan glances at the clock. Fifteen minutes until the bell rings. Fifteen long, exhausting minutes. Now he's the one who's squirming in his seat, he's thinking about what Phil's going to do to him in the bathroom and he's quickly becoming hard. He tries to maintain his composure, but it's useless and he's soon left with a large, obvious bulge in his black school pants. Shit. Instead of dwelling on the fact that he's got a raging boner whilst surrounded by multitudes of people at school; he smirks and lowkey takes a picture, slightly sliding his chair out from his desk and snapping a picture by holding his phone below his chin and tilting it down. The photo turns out dark as the classroom is dimly lit, yet it's clear that he's indeed sporting a hard-on. He sends it to Phil without any explanation. There doesn't need to be one.

From: Phil   
how naughty of you, dan. wouldn't want anybody to know how turned on you are for me. ;)

Dan slams the phone on the desk, creating a loud noise that thankfully isn't audible due to the dull roar and the sounds of movie resonating through the unattended classroom. He inhales sharply and anxiously begins to bounce his leg; he knows he's horny and desperate, but all he wants and cares about is Phil's lips wrapped around his cock. A few minutes before the bell is set to ring, the teacher returns to the room. She flips the light on, turns the movie off, and sits at her desk to thumb through some paperwork. She reminded the class of the assignment that was due tomorrow and the bell finally rings, the class shuffling out all at once. Dan briskly walks down the halls, not bothering to stop and make conversation with Chris and PJ as he usually does between passing. 

When he reaches the bathroom, he literally bursts through the door. There conveniently isn't anybody in there; except Phil, who's leaning against the wall opposite to the door.  
He strides towards Phil, pinning him against the wall. Dan leans into his boyfriend's ear and takes the lobe of it between his teeth.   
"Hello," he huskily whispers as Phil's hands travel to his ass, cupping it tightly. Dan kisses Phil's jawline just below his ear; earning a soft, needy moan. He removes his lip before forcefully pushing them into the largest stall, shutting the latch on the door and pinning Phil to the wall once more.   
Their lips meet in a hot, messy kiss. 

Phil's hands travel from the back of Dan's flustered neck down to his ass, cupping it firmly. He smirks as Dan whimpers, splaying his fingers across his boyfriend's jean-clad cheeks. Dan's attempt at being dominant slowly crumbles as Phil swaps their positions, Dan now pinned against the wall. Phil pulls back from sloppily kissing Dan, moving to kneel down and unbutton his jeans.

Phil presses his lips to the front of Dan's grey boxers, mouthing the outline of his dick. Dan sharply inhales as Phil wastes no time slowly pulling said boxers down about halfway down his thighs and taking the tip of his boyfriend's cock between his lips. Dan mewls quietly as he does so, the sounds of that and faint slurping noises resonating off of the concrete walls. Phil takes his dick deeper, about halfway. Dan's hands fly from their place on the wall into Phil's artificially black hair, fingers curling into his scalp. Phil groans from the slight hair pulling as he bobs his head all the way down, lightly tapping his wet lips to the base of Dan's cock before he moves back to the tip to swirl his tongue around Dan's slit, dipping it in as he grips the base. He repeats the process, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Dan hitting the back of his throat each time as the boy against the wall has begun to thrust into his mouth in time with his bobbing. Dan's whining gets louder and needier with each thrust, and he's nearly slipping over the edge when the sound of a door swinging open startles them both.

Phil freezes as Dan slaps a hand against his mouth, eyes widening. The once (nearly) silent bathroom fills with the sound of footsteps, and then peeing noises that seem to last for an hour. Though, really anything would seem to last for an hour if you were on the bathroom floor with your boyfriend's cock in your throat, Phil supposes. Eventually, the offender washes his hands and the bathroom door shuts and the room is silent once more. Dan sighs as he removes his hand from his mouth, Phil giggling around his dick now. 

"Oh my god, stop that!" Dan exclaims, starting to chuckle as well. Phil smiles as he pulls off of Dan's dick completely and kisses the patch of hair above it before taking it into his hand and licking a stripe up the back of it. 

"oh," Dan breathes as Phil stops at his frenulum, kissing it before wrapping his lips around the head once again. Phil regains the pace he was at before, moving his hands from Dan's waist to his ass; he slightly pushes Dan's hips away from the wall, groping said ass. He uses the new space he's created to slightly pull his right hand back to spank Dan lightly, earning a whorish moan from the action. 

"Harder," Dan manages to utter as he shifts them to where he's completely away from the wall, about a foot apart. Phil draws his hand back a second time, slapping Dan's ass harder this time. Dan's coming apart quickly, and he's moaning and thrusting into Phil's mouth erratically now. Phil spanks Dan a third and final time, causing a delightful sting in Dan's ass. The younger boy cries out as his come shoots into Phil's throat. Dan weakly thrusts a few more times, milking out his orgasm as much as he can. Phil pulls off after Dan's cock begins to go flaccid, tucking it back into his underwear and rebuttoning his jeans. Phil finally lifts himself off of his knees, taking Dan's hand as he moves up to press a small kiss onto Dan's lips.

"What about you, babe?" Dan asks, motioning towards the outline in Phil's pants. Phil smiles.  
"Don't worry about it, gym's almost halfway over and it's going to be awkward enough."  
Dan frowns, absentmindedly playing with Phil's now ruffled hair.  
"Can I at least make it up to you later?" He asks, looking up into Phil's eyes and smirking slightly.  
Phil bites his bottom lip and nods.  
"Yeah, you can."

Phil kisses Dan once more before sliding out the latch of the door. The two still-flustered boys make an attempt to fix their hair before casually walking out of the bathroom to think of a reasonable excuse to missing half of sixth hour gym.


End file.
